The Forbidden Games bk1- Julians POV
by nutellafreak99
Summary: What was it all like for Julian? What was he feeling and seeing through out the book "the hunter"? Fing out here. btw this is my frist ever fanfic so please dont judge and please review so that i can get better! :)


I was finishing putting the final touches onto my "game store". Jenny would be arriving any minute now. I have been waiting years for this day, when I would get to talk to Jenny. Ever since that day in her Grandfather's basement- No. Now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to be thinking about Jenny and what you are going to say to her. You have to be careful, so that you won't give yourself away.

I sat the last couple of games in place. This temporary store was ready. It was dimly lit by several old-fashioned lamps with stained glass shades and one small window. There were several shelves, tables and racks, just like any other store, but it was what was on them that made this game store seem different. There were all sorts of exotic games piled on the tables. Games so strange it was like walking into another world. I looked around the shop as if I were a human. Strange triangular chessboards, antique crystal pieces, old metal boxes covered in Arabic characters, some with hieroglyphics, and still others with other strange symbols. There were also a few more traditional human games such as mahjong, cards, and dice of all kinds. Modern style signs hung around the room saying things such as "Surf the Edge" or "Cheap Thrills." The mix of modern and antique things gave the room an air of mystery that would set you on edge. It would make you feel cut off, like time didn't exist in that room. You would feel vulnerable to whoever might be there with you. Perfect. It was exactly the sort of place that I want to meet jenny in. She was a bit of a sucker for mystery people.

I checked his reflection one last time as I heard footsteps outside the door. Dressed in all black, it complimented my frosty white hair that hung into my impossibly blue eyes (hah I'm just full of myself here). I am ready. As I heard the doorknob turn I melted back into the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal myself.

I watched as a gorgeous girl with honey-blond hair and bright green eyes rushed into the store. Jenny took her time surveying the store, her eyebrows knitting together as she took in its strangeness. She started to move away from the door and began to inspect the games and signs around the room. Now was the time. I silently left the shadows and came up behind her. I stood there only a moment before saying, "Can I help you?" Jenny whirled around and I heard her sharp intake of breath as she took in his appearance. She made eye contact and I lost my breath as well. It didn't matter how many times I saw them, her eyes would always take my breath away. Brilliant hues of green that reflected her emotions stared back at me. I noticed as the expression in her eyes changed from confused and surprised to awe. She simply stood there, staring at me. Julian broke eye contact and walked to the counter so that she wouldn't see me grin like an idiot at her reaction, and I turned off the radio that had been played acid house music. The room became eerily silent. Act like a disinterested human I told myself.

"Can I help you?" I repeated, sounding polite and indifferent. Nailed it! I thought. Jenny's cheeks colored as she realized she was staring. How cute. "I want to buy a game," she said loudly. "For a party- for my boyfriend." She was trying to get a rise out of me by saying that she had a boyfriend? Well in any case it was working. It was all I had to not break something when I thought of that miserable excuse for a boy, Tom. He didn't deserve her he- I need to focus on the present situation I told myself. Sound completely bored, Julian! "Be my guest," I drawled. "Anything in particular?" "Well…" Jenny said, trying to think. "How about Senet, the Egyptian Game of the Dead? Or the I-ching? Or maybe you'd like to cast the runes," I said while shaking the cup and making a sound like rattling bones. So far, so good, I thought. I sound like an average salesperson. "No, nothing like that," Jenny said uncomfortably. "Well- there's always the ancient Tibetan game of goats and tigers," I replied. I gestured at a carved board with tiny figurines on it and then continued, "The fierce tigers, see, stalk the innocent little goats, and the innocent little goats try to run from the tigers. For two players." "I- no," she stammered. "I was looking for – just a game that a lot of people can play at once. Like Pictionary of outburst," she added defiantly. "But since you don't seem to have anything like that in the store-" "I see. That kind of game," I said, interrupting her and giving her a mysterious sideways smile. "Thank you," she said, making it clear that she was uncomfortable and ready to go. She turned towards the door.

"Mystery. Danger. Seduction. Fear." Jenny turned back to face me, clearly wondering at my voice, elemental and _very_ seductive. "Secrets revealed. Desires unveiled." I smiled wolfishly at her before saying, "Temptation." "What are you talking about?" Jenny replied, her whole body going tense. I put on his most innocent expression and said, "The Game of course. That's what you want isn't it? Something….. very special." She spoke slowly when replying, "I think….. that I'd better-". "We do have something like that in stock," I said, cutting her off. I walked to the back room to get The Game, leaving Jenny standing there to deliberate whether to stay or go. She stayed.


End file.
